wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aegwynn
Aegwynn była przed ostatnią Strażniczką Tirisfal i matką czarodzieja Medivha. Magini Aegwynn, przywódczyni Tirisfal, była jedną z największych Strażników Tirisfal. Zakon Tirisfal został pierwotnie założony przez wysokie elfy i ludzi, by bronić świat przed niszczącym wpływem magii demonów, w nadziei zapobieżenia błędom przodków wysokich elfów. Najważniejsi z Zakonu, Strażnicy dysponowali wielką mocą i długim życiem. Istnienie Zakonu, zrzeszającego najpotężniejszych magów, utrzymywane było w tajemnicy. Lecz z czasem Strażnik stał się marionetką w rękach Zakonu i utracił bystrość widzenia. Stał się strażnikiem wszystkich tych, którzy praktykowali magię. Jednak gdy Aegwynn została Strażnikiem, odmówiła bycia marionetką. Skupiła się na jednym zagadnieniu - mocy demonów działających w Azeroth. Ten upór i stanowczość stała się przyczyną jej upadku. Biografia 'Narodziny' Aegwynn narodziła się w 1023 roku pierwszej ery, pobierała nauki magiczne u Strażnika Maga Scavella. Była ona jedyną kobietą pośród pięciorga uczniów. Większość chłopców nie traktowała jej odpowiednio utrzymując, że nie może ona zostać czarodziejem, jednakże Aegwynn była uparta. Przed upływem pierwszego roku nauki, opanowała zaginione inkantacje ze zwojów Meitre, ostatniej ocalałej pracy jednego z potęznych czarodziejów Wysoko Urodzonych sprzed tysięcy lat (magowie ludzi nie byli w stanie nawet przeczytać zwojów przed długimi latami studiów - nawet Quel'dorei nie mogli ich pojąć przed dziesięcioletnimi przygotowaniami). Dzięki tej umiejętności została wybrana na następczynię Scavella jako Strażnika Tirisfal. Mimo że jej współpracownicy (mężczyźni) nie zgadzali się z tą decyzją, Rada oceniła, że jest ona najlepsza i że urząd Strażnika nie może sobie pozwolić na obsadzenie przez mniej obiecującą osobę. Elfy z Rady wierzyły, że Aegwynn musiała sprostać większym wyzwaniom, by zostać magiem niż inni i że była najodpowiedniejsza - gnom Erbag szydził z chłopców za ich niedojrzałość. Aegwynn szybko nauczyła się mocy Tirisfalen i zaczęła natychmiast swoją pracę. Jednym z pierwszych jej zadań było zniszczenie demona Zmodlora, który zaczął opętywać dzieci ze szkoły. Aegwynn zaatakowała i zniszczyła demona, zanim jego magia wyrządziła krzywdę dzieciom. Erbag i Relfthra nie pochwalili jej natychmiastowego działania - ruszyła bez odkrycia większego planu Zmodlora i mogla wystawić świat na większe ryzyko. Aegwynn odparła, że nie mogła pozwolić dzieciom cierpieć tylko dlatego, że Rada wolała powoli rozprawiać się z demonami. 'Aegwynn kontra Wirująca Pustka' thumb|Pojedynek Aegwynn z Sargerasem w Northrend 500 lat po rozpoczęciu posługi, Aegwynn wyruszyła na dach świata, do Northrend, by rozbić grupę demonicznych myśliwych, którzy polowali na smoki. Po spaleniu ich żywcem dzięki pomocy smoków, przed Aegwynn wyrósł z pyłu sam awatar Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa. Dzięki pomocy smoków, Aegwynn stoczyła walkę z Panem Legionu i go pokonała. Podniosła i uwięziła jego fizyczną formę nieopodal Malstromu, wewnątrz Grobowca Sargerasa, gdzie nie mógłby odtworzyć swoich sił dzięki mocy Pustki. Po tym historycznym wydarzeniu Aegwynn stała się pyszna i arogancka. Czuła, że więcej nie musi tańczyć tak, jak jej Rada zagra, że to ona dokonała niemożliwego i że ona - a nie Tirisfalen' - wybierze następnego Strażnika. Jednakże Niszczyciel manipulował ją w sposób, którego nie mogła przewidzieć... 'Narodziny Medivha' (778 lat później; 70 lat przed wydarzeniami z World of Warcraft]]...) Mimo bycia potężną, Aegwynn była śmiertelniczką i wiedziała, że będzie musiała przekazać dalej swoją moc, inaczej demony zyskają wolną rękę w Azeroth. Była zdeterminowana, by nie pozwolić Radzie na manipulowanie jej sukcesorem tak, jak wciąż próbowali nią manipulować. Wybrała maga z Azeroth, Nielasa Arana, by został ojcem jej dziedzica. Nielas początkowo był uradowany, że Strażniczka zapałała doń miłością, jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że użyła go ona tylko do spłodzenia potomka i odebrania wyboru następnego Strażnika z rąk Rady. Aegwynn urodziła syna jesienią tego roku, dając mu imię Medivh, co oznacza w języku elfów "Strażnik Tajemnic". Pozostawiła małego Medivha na wychowanie w Forcie Stormwind. Głęboko w nim zamknęła wiedzę o Tirisfal, która miała się ujawnić, gdy osiągnie on pełnoletniość. Jednak gdy ten czas nadszedł, moc Tirisfal okazała się dla niego zbyt duża, by mógł nad nią zapanować, co spowodowało wybuch magicznej energii, która zabiła jego ojca Nielasa i spowodowała zapadnięcie Medivha w śpiączkę. 'Przebudzenie Medivha' Medivh obudził się dwadzieścia lat później i od razu zapewnił kleryków z Northshire, że w pełni panuje nad swymi mocami. Aegwynn podejrzewała, że coś jest nie tak, jej przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, gdy zobaczyła ze zgrozą, jak Medivh zawiera pakt z Płonącym Legionem i wpuszcza do Azeroth orków. Aegwynn spotkała się z synem, próbując zawrócić go z drogi chaosu i nakłonić do powrotu na urząd Strażnika, do którego został powołany. Gdy odmówił, próbowała ona go pokonać, jednak, dając mu całą swoją moc wiele lat temu, została pokonana. To wtedy zdradził on jej całą prawdę. Na chwilę przed śmiercią w walce, esencja Sargerasa wniknęła do ciała Aegwynn, by toczyć ją jak raka, czekając na dobrą okazję, która musiała wreszcie nastąpić. Później Sargeras przeniknął do nienarodzonego jeszcze ciała Medivha, więc, gdy odkrył on moc Tirisfal, odkrył również swoje przeklęte, demoniczne dziedzictwo. Nie będąc w stanie zabić matki, Medivh nakazał jej zejść mu z oczu. W desperackiej próbie ogłoszenia świata zła Medivha, Aegwynn wystarała się o audiencję u króla Llane'a. Ostrzegła go, że Medivh stoi za inwazją orków i że ostatecznie będzie trzeba sobie z nim poradzić. Llane podziękował za ostrzeżenie. Aegwynn, wiedząc, że zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, przyglądała się następującym wydarzeniom. Patrzyła, jak jej syn umiera, oglądała upadek Blackhanda i Gul'dana, a jej ostatnią wolą było pobłogosławienie Przymierza, zanim odeszła, by przygotować się na śmierć. 'Krąg Nienawiści' Po byciu świadkiem upadku własnego Syna, Aegwynn uniknęła śmierci. W pewnym momencie Medivh odarł ją z całej magii, nie usuwają jednak jej zaklęć zapobiegających starzeniu. Wykorzystując resztkę mocy, Aegwynn teleportowała się tak daleko, jak tylko mogła - na daleki kraniec Muldore w Kalimdorze. Tam zbudowała niewielki dom na wzgórzach nieopodal Ratchet i prowadziła ogród, gdzie będzie mogła wieść spokojny żywot. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Moc Aegwynn wciąż działała na tyle, by mogła z niej korzystać. Gdy kilka tygodni później zginął Medivh, opracowała plan, że będzie oszczędzać swoją moc, kawałek po kawałku, by móc wreszcie przywołać z powrotem Ostatniego Strażnika. Zajęło jej to 21 lat i niemal kosztowało ją życie. Jednak gdy tego dokonała, Medivh powrócił. Po jego zniknięciu, Aegwynn znów szukała spokoju, jednak jej żywot został niegrzecznie przerwany przez Jainę Proudmoore. Mimo że Aegwynn chciała pomóc Jainie w próbie odszukania stada jaszczurów grzmotu, była zła na to, że Jaina z niej kpiła, nazywając ją wciąż tytułem "Magini". Krótko po przybyciu Jainy, jej dom został zapieczętowany przez znajomą magię, należącą do dawnego wroga, Zmodlora. Po ucieczce Jaina, Aegwynn i pułkownik Jainy Lorena odkryły Zmodlora i przejrzały jego plany, mające na celu wywołanie wojny między Durotarem a Theramore. Trójka stawiła czoła demonowi, jednak Jaina została powalona przez jego czarnoksiężników. W ostatnim desperackim akcie wypełniania obowiązków Strażnika (których nigdy nie lekceważyła w przeszłości), Aegwynn dała Jainie ostatnie źródło swojej magii - jej własne życie. 'Obecna działalność' Mimo gigantycznego poświęcenia, Aegwynn znów przeżyła. Określona przez chirurgów z Theramore jako "mająca żywotność elfa" Aegwynn obecnie służy jako szambelan lady Jainy i jej doradca. Przybrała inne imię, by unikać niechcianych gości. Asystuje Jainie w próbie przywrócenia utraconych wspomnień króla Variana, jak również pomaga krwawej elfce gladiatorce Valeerze w podporządkowaniu jej uzależnienia od magii. Krótko potem była obecna na szczycie w Theramore, gdzie zabójczyni Garona próbowała odebrać Varianowi życie. Podczas wydarzeń, które po tym nastąpiły, Aegwynn odkryła, że syn Garony, Med'an, jest uderzająco podobny do jej własnego syna. Sumując ten fakt z tym, że Med'an wydawał się emanować potężną aurą jak "pojemnik na moc", podobnie jak Medivh, Aegwynn doszła do wniosku, że Med'an to jej wnuk. Ta wiedza dała jej nowy zastrzyk sił i nadziei, gdyż postrzegała wnuka jako szansę na swe odkupienie, szczególnie odkupienie wyborów, jakich dokonała w życiu Medivha. Aegwynn zastanawiała się, czy powiedzieć Med'anowi, jak jest spokrewniony z Medivhem, lecz również wierzyła, że ujawnienie się jako jego babka byłoby z jej strony bardzo egoistyczne. Jako że jej arogancja zabiła jej syna i przyniosła katastrofę na jej świat, zdecydowała, że przyszłość jest zbyt ważna, by ją ryzykować. Jako że opiekun chłopca, Meryl Winterstorm, gorąco się temu sprzeciwiał, Aegwynn zdecydowała, że nikt, a szczególnie Med'an, nie może wiedzieć, kim panuje Kathra'Natir. Stała się ona jednym z założycieli Nowej Rady Tirisfal. W bitwie Nowej Rady z Cho'gallem poświęciła swoje życie, by dać wnukowi dodatkową moc, której potrzebował, by pokonać złego ogra. Po tym zwycięstwie została pochowana na Działce Morgana w cieniu Karazhanu, obok jej syna. World of Warcraft: Komiks thumb|Aegwynn lecząca [[Valeera Sanguinar|Valeerę Sanguinar]] Aegwynn wreszcie powróciła do uniwersum Warcraft w cyklu komiksów jako szambelan lady Jainy Proudmoore. Pomaga ona Jainie odkryć utracone wspomnienia Variana. Pomaga również Valeerze opanować uzależnienie od magii. de:Aegwynn en:Aegwynn es:Aegwynn fi:Aegwynn fr:Aegwynn Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:World of Warcraft: The Comic Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Ostatni Strażnik Kategoria:Krąg Nienawiści